


Coterie

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [83]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, clones are good bros, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Coterie- a circle of close friends or associates; inner circlethere were varying levels of closeness amongst the clones, ranging from batchmates to the whole of the GAR.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776





	Coterie

The clones considered each other brothers and anyone would do what they could to help a brother. However, that did not stop groups of closer friends from forming amongst each other. Typically, it happened amongst batchmates, but occasionally, when tragedy struck, the groups would form amongst others. Even rarer, the brothers in a batch wouldn’t get along and would form bonds amongst others. 

Once the war started, the next closest bond was amongst a squadron, then battalion, then legion. It was considered a thing of pride to be a part of a legion with more wins than another. It was hotly debated who was the ultimate best, but the 501st and 212th were certainly up there. 

They always cherished the time they had together, knowing that it may likely be their last.


End file.
